Amantes
by Izzie J
Summary: Isabella Swan compartía una estable y normal relación, con su viejo amigo y actual novio, Jacob Black. Pero, ¿Qué pasará cuando el joven y deslumbrador Edward Cullen aparque en el Insitituto de Forks? Bella está confundida, ella esta jugando con fuego.
1. Chapter 1

_**Amantes.**_

_**Prólogo:**_

Isabella Swan compartía una estable y normal relación, con su viejo amigo y actual novio, Jacob Black. Pero, ¿Qué pasará cuando el joven y deslumbrador Edward Cullen aparque en el Insitituto de Forks?

_**Bella está confundida, pero inconscientemente, juega con fuego...y puede quemarse.**_

_**Capitulo I:**_

Hace largo rato que había oído a mi papá gritar mi nombre, pero no podía separar mi rostro de la almohada, ni mover un músculo.

-¡Isabella, se hace tarde!- Gritó por décima vez mi padre.

Abrí tenuemente mis ojos, y me encontré con un cielo peculiarmente soleado, eso hizo que mis labios se curvaran en una pequeña sonrisa

-Ya voy- Dije en un hilo de voz, consciente de que no escucharía, pero no podía hablar aun más fuerte, mi cuerpo totalmente cansado, me impedía hacer demasiado esfuerzo.

-¡ISABELLA, ES LA ÚLTIMA VEZ QUE...

-¡Ya desperté!- Grité aún más fuerte, malhumorada.

Me desvestí y me puse una simple remera, y un pantalón, aunque el sol invadiera el cielo, había viento, y de todos modos, no me apetecía mucho usar Short.

Me dirigí al baño y lavé mis dientes, me pasé el cepillo por el cabello, sin siquiera verme al espejo, y bajé a tomar el desayuno.

-Dios mio Bella, nunca tardaste tanto en despertar en años...- Rió mi padre.

-Lo sé, papá, es que hoy no tengo un buen día- Y sin mas, le dí un beso y salí a la puerta a esperar que Jacob pase por mi.

Unos minutos después el coche de Jake aparcó sobre mi hogar, corrí hacia él y le posé un beso corto pero profundo en sus labios.

-Eres el único motivo por el cual despegué mi cabeza de la almohada- Murmuré abrazándolo.

-Lo mismo digo- Dijo suspirando, al parecer, el se encontraba tan cansado como yo.

Anoche habíamos tenido una larga fiesta en la casa de Angela, mi mejor amiga. Y al acostarnos a las 3 a.m, terminamos en este estado.

-Va a ser mejor que nos apuremos, llegaremos tarde a clases-Dije dirigiéndome al coche.

Jake comenzó a manejar hacia en Instituto, mientras yo hacía un gran esfuerzo para que mis párpados se mantuviesen abiertos.

Bajamos del coche al llegar y allí nos esperaban Jessica y Angela, con los mismos rostros enfurruñados de nosotros. Sin siquiera saludarnos, nos dirigimos al comedor, y luego, cada uno fue a su clase.

Tenía español, me sentaba con Jake.

Saqué mis cosas y me apoyé en su hombro, aunque ya no estaba tan somnolienta, necesitaba descansar.

-Hoy entra el chico nuevo-Murmuró de repente.

-Si- Dije sonriéndole.

-¿No irás a coquetear, cierto...?- Dijo con rostro severo.

-¡Que tonto! Sabes perfectamente que siempre serás el único.

El profesor llegó veinte minutos más tarde, Jake y yo charlamos un rato, y era un griterío.

-Isabella Swan- Me nombró en la lista.

-Presente- Contesté.

-Y...¿Edward Cullen?- Dijo buscándo al chico nuevo entre las mesas.

Pero no estaba, no había aparecido. Quizás estuviese enfermo, era raro que faltase en su primer día, milagroso, sobretodo por que el sol iluminaba por una vez...

La clase se había pasado rápido, luego seguí en Matemática, y luego en Biología, me habían asignado sentarme con el chico nuevo, que no había aparecido por la escuela.

-¿Qué le habrá pasado al tal Edward?- Murmuro Jess mientras mordía una manzana.

- Si, es muy raro que haya faltado en su primer día- Contesto Angie.

-Dicen que es muy guapo...-Dijo Jess mientras se mordía un labio.

Yo y Angie reímos, era normal en Jessica que siempre se fijase en distintos chicos.

-Menos mal que ahora Jake esta en clases- Dije- Si nos hubiera escuchado hablar de él, créeme que sería a un policía que constantemente te vigila.

- Donde hay celos, hay amor- Dijo Angela guiñándome el ojo.

- Son adorables, Bells- Me dijo Jess- Tienen una relación muy linda.

-Gracias, Jess- Le contesté- La verdad que si, no podría quejarme, es tan atento, tan perfecto...

Gracias a dios, sonó el timbre. Saludé a mis amigas y me dirigí a la sala de matemáticas, donde se encontraba Jake. Juntos nos dirigimos a su coche y me llevó a mi hogar, como todos los lunes.

Hacía poco que estabamos juntos, haría dos meses que empezábamos a salir, fuimos grandes amigos desde que volví a Forks, hace dos años. Empezamos siendo muy amigos, el ya estaba en el Instituto y fue mi primer amigo, junto con Angela, luego Jessica entró a nuestro pequeño grupo. Durante nuestra amistad, fuimos muy confiables, muy apegados y cariñosos entre nosotros, siempre hubo algo. Jacob me había confesado su secreto: Él era un hombre lobo. Y yo acepté todos sus aspectos, al darme cuenta que no podía estar sin él, lo necesitaba.

El temblor del auto al aparcar sobre el césped de mi jardín me sacó de mis cavilaciones.

- Bells, lamento despertarte, pero ya hemos llegamos- Dijo a unos pocos centímetros de mis labios.

Me acerqué un poco más y lo besé ferozmente, mis cavilaciones me habían hecho recordar cuanto lo amaba, y no tuve otra opción que expresarlo de esa manera.

Apoyo sus manos en mi cintura, haciéndome largar un ruidoso suspiro, y apoyó mi regazo sobre la puerta de su coche, inclinándome hacía atrás.

Enredé mis piernas en su cintura, y él la atrajo hacia mi entrepierna, dejándome totalmente apoyada sobre él.

Marcó el borde de mis labio con su lengua, mientras la mía se juntaba con la suya.

Golpes en la ventana me hicieron pegar un grito ahogado, y mi corazón latió aún mas fuerte al ver a mi padre apoyado en la ventana, viendo el acto.

-Ya...ya salgo- Murmuré alejándome de Jake- Tomé mi bolso y me dirigí a la puerta- Adiós Jake.

Salí, mientras mi padre me taladraba con la mirada.

- ¡¿QUÉ SE SUPONE QUE FUÉ ESO!?- Explotó.

- No es lo que piensas- Dije con la voz quebrada- Tranquilizate.

-Llámalo, mañana no te pasará a buscar, ni ningún otro día- Murmuró casi a los gritos.

- ¡PERO PAPÁ...

-Ni una palabra más. Tienes 17 años.

Subí a mi cuarto entre lagrimas, y no pude soportarlo, simplemente, cerré mis ojos, y caí en el sueño, necesitaba descansar, mañana sería otro día.

Dios mío, me tiemblan los pies de los nervios.

Hola a todas, como sabrán, soy Juliana, pero díganme Izzie y Ju, juli.

Este fic se me ocurrió un día en el que estaba muy muy aburrida, mirando el techo, y a mi cerebro le parecio bueno ponerse a escribir, y esto salió.

Muy bien, como verán, en este fic Bella sabe que Jake es un hombre lobo, y es su novio y aun no conoce a Edward, ¿Bien?. Espero tener reviews y bueno, ¡Gracias a todos! Pronto la conti.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capitulo 2:**_

Abrí mis ojos, eran las 5. Había despertado temprano gracias a que había dormido más de 10 horas, apenas sucedió lo de Charlie me había dormido, y eso sucedió apenas al regresar del Instituto.

Ya no me sentía cansada, pero si estaba avergonzada, aún recordaba lo que había pasado el día anterior, Charlie había visto todo, y eso fue realmente...incómodo. Seguramente el sabía lo cansada que había estado y me había dejado descansar, pero hoy habría una gran charla, estaba segura.

Tomé una larga ducha para tranquilizarme, era mi momento de reflexión y era en el único momento en el cual me encontraba realmente tranquila.

Preparé mi mochila y me dirigí a la cocina a servirme un cuenco de cereales, el cual acabé pronto, luego, preparé dos tostadas, realmente estaba hambrienta, ayer no había cenado, y en el instituto, no había almorzado.

-Bella, no sabía que estabas despierta- Murmuró Charlie mientras bajaba las escaleras.

Charlie partía al trabajo temprano, excepto los Lunes, que salía un poco después de que yo comenzara las clases a las siete.

-Si, ya no estoy cansada. Gracias por no despertarme anoche, realmente lo necesitaba, papá- Agradecí sinceramente.

-Sobre lo de ayer...perdóname por reaccionar de esa manera...no lo había pensado- Dijo tragando saliva- Pero te agradecería que por esta semana Jacob no pase a recogerte, sería incómodo verlo después de lo que sucedió.

-No es tu culpa, papá, tienes razón- Murmuré suspirando- Le diré que no pase por mi, iré con el monovolumen.

-Bien, yo ya me voy, Bells. Que tengas un buen día- Dicho esto, sin más, partió hacia el trabajo.

Tomé mi bolso y coloqué la capucha de mi abrigo en mi cabeza, quería llegar temprano, la escuela estaría casi vacía a esta hora, y no tenía muchas oportunidades de tenerla para mi.

Aparqué en el estacionamiento y bajé rápidamente, llovía con potencia, a diferencia de ayer, y no me apetecía mojarme.

Pero al entrar al salón, resbalé y me golpeé en seco. Mis manos habían chocado contra el suelo en un intento de no matarme, y eso causó demasiado dolor.

-¿Estas bien? Déjame ayudarte- Dijo una voz realmente reconfortante, aterciopelada...tan perfecta- Eso debió doler.

Abrí los ojos, sorprendida al ver la imagen que tenía enfrente, con esa sonrisa torcida...que me obligó a tener que apartar la vista.

- Gr..gracias- Tartamudeé.

-Edward- Dijo de repente tomando mi mano, presentándose- Edward Cullen.

- Oh, tu debes ser el chico nuevo- Murmuré esbozando una sonrisa- Tú eres mi compañero en biología- Le informé- Soy Isabella Swan, prefiero que me llamen Bella.

- Oh, me alegro de conocerte, Bella- Dijo educadamente- Ayer no pude presentarme, ¿puedes informárselo al profesor de Matemáticas?

- Si, no hay problema- Sonreí.

Algo en su rostro expresó disgusto, sus facciones cambiaron de repente, y su nariz se arrugó.

- Nos vemos- Y sin más, caminó rápidamente hacía otro salón.

Dos brazos me sujetaron por la cintura.

¿Qué diablos...?

-Hola, Bells- Dijo Jake.

-H..hola, Jake- Murmuré en un hilo de voz, en realidad, mi cabeza se encontraba en otra parte.


End file.
